Hoenn Route 119
Route 119 (Japanese: Route 119) is a tropical route in central Hoenn, connecting and Fortree City. The route is home to the Weather Institute. Route description Heading north from Route 118, Route 119 begins as a short path before reaching the southernmost point of a large field of long grass. As s enter the grass, it often begins to rain, and this affects all battles on the route. Located in the long grass are six Trainers, who call themselves the Mimic Circle; in the Generation III games, these Trainers will turn and take a step whenever the does; in the Generation VI games, they instead just rotate or take steps randomly. North of the field, Route 119 parallels a river for a short distance, allowing Trainers to across the river to gain access to another Trainer, an item and another patch of grass. Returning to the main path, Route 119 passes a Trainer as it turns northeast to follow the course of the river, which flows north-south to its southern end on Route 118. As it returns north, the route begins climbing uphill. After ascending a set of stairs, Trainers can pass through a patch of grass to reach a soft soil patch with and Leppa Berries. Also, by using the Acro Bike, they can cross a narrow bridge to reach an area with two potential Secret Base locations and a hidden Calcium. The main path of the route continues up the side of a hill, ascending two more flights of stairs and turning north-east as it passes a pair of Trainers, including Catherine, who can be rematched. At the top of the hill, near Catherine, the route sharply turns to the west, crossing one of the longest bridges in Hoenn to traverse the river valley below. On the other side, the route curves north as it climbs up another set of stairs. Just north of this point is Pokémon Ranger Jackson, followed by a grass patch to his immediate north. North of this patch is a split in the route. The west branch contains only one Trainer and offers a direct path to the Weather Institute. One must use the Mach Bike to get up the muddy slope. The east branch has no Trainers but is occupied by a large amount of long grass. Near the northeast corner of this path is an Elixir lying in the grass. To the west of the item, the east path ascends two sets of stairs before merging with the west path, which passes another Trainer on the way to this junction, on top of the hill. Between this point and the Weather Institute, Route 119 runs northwest along the edges of a pair of grassy areas. At the Weather Institute, the route turns east, crossing the river once again. This bridge is blocked until the player defeats /[[Tabitha]] /[[Shelly]] in the Weather Institute. On the east bank of the river, Route 119 comes to a three-way intersection. To the south of this point is the only area where Trainers can Surf from on the upper portion of the river. The main path of Route 119 turns north, where the player will encounter their rival for a battle. By Surfing south along the river from this point, Trainers can reach a Leaf Stone located just north of a waterfall. By Surfing north, Trainers that can use can climb a small waterfall to reach an upper area of Route 119 containing Hondew Berries. Trainers with Acro Bikes will be able to reach a Rare Candy by crossing a series of rails. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a Kecleon is also located at the start of the bike rails, as well as a in the northwest who is interested in the player's Acro Bike, one of three NPCs the player can speak to in order to obtain both bikes from Rydel's Cycles. North of the three-way junction, Route 119 continues to the northeast, passing a pair of s attempting to camouflage themselves as trees amongst the forest. Near the northern end is another soft soil patch containing three Pomeg Berry plants. Directly east of the patch is the west entrance to Fortree City. Finding Feebas In , can only be found by fishing in one of six water tiles along the route. Adding to the difficulty, other Pokémon besides Feebas can also appear in the Feebas tiles as well. There is no known easy method to determine which tiles contain Feebas: the only way is to fish repeatedly in each and every water tile on the route, doing so enough times to be reasonably confident that no Feebas are in that tile (or else risk missing a tile). (If the player reels in one Pokémon in every tile, there is a 1 in 64 (approximately 1.6%) chance that the player will pass over all six Feebas tiles without reeling in a single Feebas.) Any rod can find Feebas, and Feebas can be fished from the same tile many times. The tiles' locations are independent of the trend in Dewford Town, although the tiles' location will change every time the trend does. In , Feebas may be found normally in any tile and with any rod, but their rate of appearance is low in most parts of the route. However, if the player fishes in the water under the bridge by the Weather Institute during the daytime, Feebas will appear in those tiles 100% of the time. This also happens when the player fishes in the water close to the stone northwest of Pokémon Ranger Catherine, near the route entrance, during the nighttime. Once hooked, Feebas is fairly easy to catch, with a catch rate of 255. Invisible Kecleon locations In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, there are two stationary and invisible around Route 119. * In the northern section by the bike rails / In the dead end path near the entrance to Fortree City * Just to right of last before Fortree City, in the indent of trees Items Eugene (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Hondew Berry ×4}} Takashi|OR=yes|AS=yes}} ) (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} ) (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} / after defeating them|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes||display= }} , and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} , and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} , and )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Leppa Berry ×2}} and )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Leppa Berry ×5}} and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Sitrus Berry ×2}} and )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Sitrus Berry ×3}} / |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Catherine|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Jael & Kael|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Jackson|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Generation III |type1=Water}} |type1=Water}} |type1=Water}} |type1=normal}} Generation VI }} |type1=Water}} |type1=Water}} |type1=Water}} |type1=normal}} Trainers |4|129|Magikarp|♂|30||072|Tentacool|♂|21||349|Feebas|♂|27||318|Carvanha|♂|24|36=マサシ|37=Masashi}} | / / |2|044|Gloom|♀| / / ||315|Roselia|♀| / / ||36=マナミ|37=Manami|38=Nav}} |1872|2|182|Bellossom|♀|39||315|Roselia|♀|39||36=マナミ|37=Manami|38=Nav}} | / / |1|286|Breloom|♂| / / ||36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Nav}} |1872|2|352|Kecleon|♂|39||286|Breloom|♂|39||36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Nav}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |4|129|Magikarp|♂|29||072|Tentacool|♂|20||349|Feebas|♂|26||318|Carvanha|♂|23|36=マサシ|37=Masashi}} | / / |2|044|Gloom|♀| / / ||315|Roselia|♀| / / ||36=マナミ|37=Manami|38=Nav}} |1872|2|182|Bellossom|♀|39||315|Roselia|♀|39||36=マナミ|37=Manami|38=Nav}} | / / |1|286|Breloom|♂| / / ||36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Nav}} |1872|2|352|Kecleon|♂|39||286|Breloom|♂|39||36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Nav}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=May |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 1860 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=May |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3 }}| | | 150px|Bug Catcher|Kent|464|1|269|Dustox|♂|29|36=トモミチ|37=Tomomichi}} 150px|Bug Maniac|Donald|840|1|267|Beautifly|♂|30|36=イクミ|37=Ikumi}} 150px|Bug Catcher|Greg|464|1|267|Beautifly|♂|29|36=ヒロユキ|37=Hiroyuki}} 150px|Bug Maniac|Taylor|840|1|269|Dustox|♂|30|36=ソウスケ|37=Sōsuke}} 150px|Bug Catcher|Doug|448|2|313|Volbeat|♂|26||314|Illumise|♀|28|36=オサム|37=Osamu}} 150px|Bug Maniac|Brent|784|2|284|Masquerain|♂|28||291|Ninjask|♂|28|36=ヨウイチ|37=Yōichi}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|1,860|1|286|Breloom|♀|31|38=Nav|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} 150px|Fisherman|Eugene|864 Requires |3|318|Carvanha|♂|27||318|Carvanha|♂|27||349|Feebas|♂|27|36=マサシ|37=Masashi}} 150px|Brains & Brawn|Jael & Kael|1,984|2|064|Kadabra|♂|31||067|Machoke|♂|31|38=Nav|36=ホシとオト|37=Hoshi and Oto}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|1,740|2|336|Seviper|♂|29||288|Vigoroth|♂|29|38=Nav|36=マモル|37=Mamoru}} 150px|Bird Keeper|Phil|1,200|1|084|Doduo|♂|30|36=シュンペイ|37=Shunpei}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Takashi|464|1|109|Koffing|♂|29|36=シロウ|37=Shirō}} 150px|Bird Keeper|Hugh|1,200|1|277|Swellow|♂|30|36=タクミ|37=Takumi}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Yasu|432|1|291|Ninjask|♂|27|36=ヒロノブ|37=Hironobu}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Hideo|432|2|109|Koffing|♂|27||109|Koffing|♂|27|36=カツハル|37=Katsuharu}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,100 After acquiring the |1|286|Breloom|♀|35||36=マナミ|37=Manami}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,400 After acquiring the |2|025|Pikachu|♀|40||286|Breloom|♀|40||36=マナミ|37=Manami}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,640 After acquiring the |2|286|Breloom|♀|44||026|Raichu|♀|44||36=マナミ|37=Manami}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Catherine|2,940 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|286|Breloom|♀|49||026|Raichu|♀|49||530|Excadrill|♀|49||36=マナミ|37=Manami}} 150px|Brains & Brawn|Jael & Kael|2,240 After acquiring the |2|064|Kadabra|♂|35||067|Machoke|♂|35||36=ホシとオト|37=Hoshi and Oto}} 150px|Brains & Brawn|Jael & Kael|2,688 After acquiring the |2|064|Kadabra|♂|42||067|Machoke|♂|42||36=ホシとオト|37=Hoshi and Oto}} 150px|Brains & Brawn|Jael & Kael|2,944 After acquiring the |2|065|Alakazam|♂|46||068|Machamp|♂|46||36=ホシとオト|37=Hoshi and Oto}} 150px|Brains & Brawn|Jael & Kael|3,392 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|065|Alakazam|♂|53||068|Machamp|♂|53||36=ホシとオト|37=Hoshi and Oto}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|1,980 After acquiring the |2|336|Seviper|♂|33||288|Vigoroth|♂|33||36=マモル|37=Mamoru}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|2,400 After acquiring the |2|336|Seviper|♂|40||289|Slaking|♂|40||36=マモル|37=Mamoru}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|2,640 After acquiring the |2|336|Seviper|♂|44||289|Slaking|♂|44||36=マモル|37=Mamoru}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Jackson|2,940 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|336|Seviper|♂|49||521|Unfezant|♂|49||289|Slaking|♂|49||36=マモル|37=Mamoru}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 1,320 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 1,320 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 1,320 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 1,320 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 1,320 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 1,320 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 119 |locationname=Route 119 |pokemon=3}} | | | Trainer Tips Appearance In the anime In the main series Route 119 appeared in Unfair Weather Friends as the location of the Weather Institute. In Pokémon Generations ]] Route 119 appeared along with the Weather Institute in The Adventure, where was seen battling a on the wooden bridge while they were being observed by and . Eventually, one of Vigoroth's attacks caused the bridge to break, forcing both Pokémon to run to the other side in order to avoid falling down. Trivia * In the Generation III games, the Mimic Circle members can only move in long grass, so if grass has been removed by , they will not be able to move into those spaces. * While outside of , the weather in this route can either be clear, rainy, or have a thunderstorm occurring, depending on the day. The thunderstorm has no special effect in battle, creating only rain. See also * Weather Institute Route 119 Route 119 Route 119 Route 119 Route 119 de:Route 119 (Hoenn) es:Ruta 119 fr:Route 119 it:Percorso 119 (Hoenn) ja:119ばんどうろ (ホウエン地方) zh:１１９号道路（丰缘）